


Dream SMP Headcannons, Prompts, Oneshots, and AUs

by Morbid_Curiosity



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dream Smp, Headcanon, Multi, My First AO3 Post, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid_Curiosity
Summary: Just some prompts, oneshots, AUs, and headcannons :DRequests are open!(i'm still figuring out how this site works so please bare with me)





	1. Chapter 1

Hey!

So these are just some concepts, headcannons, AUs, and prompts!

These are all for fun and to get my thoughts and ideas out there!

If there is any ship or one-shot you would like to request please feel free to request!

I will NOT;

-write romantic/ship fics about creators who are not comfortable with it!

-Smut (I’m a minor and I don’t feel comfortable writing that kind of stuff)

-minors in romantic situations

All fics that could have potentially triggering content will be marked *

Without further ado; welcome, one and all, to the chaos that is my creative thought process! Hope y’all will stick along for the ride!

<3


	2. Technoblade Headcannon #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technoblade refuses to completely forget his history with pogtopia

During the drug/dog stream with Techno, Quackity, Tommy, and Tubbo; Tubbo gave Techno one of the poppy’s he picked claiming it went with his cape.

After the first blowing up of l’manberg, Techno missed pogtopia, so he kept one of the poppy’s tubbo gave him during the drug/dog stream with him, Quackity, Tommy, and Tubbo that he pressed into a book, a replica music disc of mellohi, and a book of songs written by Wil, and a picture of him, Tubbo, Tommy, and Wil in a box.

After he escaped almost being executed he burned the poppy.

After tommy betrayed him for tubbo he threw away the music disk somewhere in the nether.

After Phil started living with him he gave the book of unfinished songs to him.

But he still refuses to get rid of the photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST HEADCANNON! if you would like to use it feel free to, and also feel free to edit it just credit me  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> <3


End file.
